


First Contact, Part 1

by janai



Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Heavy Angst, possible trigger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29074362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janai/pseuds/janai
Summary: The Doctor gets directions from the mysterious, telepathic race. Before he can follow their link, however, his daughter brings out the Oncoming Storm in him.
Relationships: Bonnie - Relationship, Metacrisis Tenth Doctor & Rose Tyler
Series: Meta-Crisis Victorious: Transformed [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136081
Comments: 7
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was tough to write with the terrible loss in my life; I would write a line or two, give up and delete it. My mind just could not produce the words and the plot. I was able to knock out this chapter finally, only took 2-1/2 weeks. The writing is somewhat bare-bones, not as detailed as I would like. There could also be a trigger for anyone who might have felt threatened by a parent/spouse. It is brief and resolves quickly.  
> All errors are mine and they may be plentiful....

Viewed from a distance, the black slash of the Rift with its colorful glowing gases, was a sight to behold. For the Doctor, it was one step closer to finding the telepathic race who had promised to help him. He did not know what type of help they would offer, but if it could stabilize his condition, he would be grateful.

The Doctor sat in the open entrance of the TARDIS and gazed as the colors which dimmed, brightened and swirled around. He was close enough that he felt a tickle of the fetid energy through his body yet far enough away that he was protected from any lingering damage.. Closing his eyes, he allowed himself to relax before reaching out with his mind.

He could hear the angry metallic screams from Daleks and could feel his other selves through the Rift. Cringing at the conflict, he re-directed his mind away from the gap in space and allowed himself to drift. It did not take long for a response.

 _You are here_ , a triumphant cry of happiness echoed through his brain.

 _Yes,_ he thought back, _who are you and how do I find your world?_

_We are the Pilaria and we are far away. Our sun is green, and we have 5 moons which circle our world._

_I need to know more to find you_ , he thought back, _I have a clever ship, but she needs directions._

  
An image of a purple/green sky with a large greenish yellow sun popped into his head. A moment later he 'saw' a panoramic view of 5 moons arcing in the night sky. The moons were various sizes and shades of white, yellow and blue. Since the colors were true, he figured out that without the light of the sun the sky was clear, not tinted.

O.K. a large greenish sun, a world which was purplish green in color with 5_odd sized moons. That was a needle in a haystack and his feeling of exasperation reached out to the alien minds.

_Follow our minds and we will lead you to our world._

The Doctor sent a pulse of acceptance of the plan and stood up to close the doors of the TARDIS. As he walked to the console, he could feel a mental pulse start up in his mind. At that precise moment, he also heard a soft and much-loved voice.

“Doctor?" Rose wandered in, their daughter snug in her arms.

"Rose," he responded in a pleased voice, "I spoke to the Pilarians! Weeellll....not literally but mentally. They are going to guide us to their world!"/p>

His excitement was positively causing the hair on his head to vibrate. Rose smiled broadly at that odd ability of his hair follicles to move when he was either very happy or very angry.

"S'wonderful!"

  
He walked over to kiss her softly on the lips then bent further down to kiss Bonnie on the top of her head. His daughter stared at him; her brown eyes full of uncertainty. He could feel that same uncertainty through their bond and frowned at his child.

“What’s wrong with her?" he rasped out.

Rose looked down at her daughter and sent her a mental query. By the look on his wife's face, Bonnie had responded only to her mother. The Doctor twitched and stepped back; he had not heard his daughter's response. She had shielded her reply so that he could not hear it!

Rose was startled by his action and watched as he backed away to stumble against the console. His eyes had darkened slightly as he realized that his child was deliberating blocking him out. How dare she! He was her sire and she should give him the proper respect for that fact!

Tiny sparkles of gold light flashed in the brown of his eyes as he stared at their baby. Bonnie whimpered and Rose retreated a few steps, her hazel eyes wide. She clutched her daughter tightly to her chest. At the same time, the TARDIS mentally slapped him and he winced in pain.

It was that action that sobered the Time Lord; the sparks in his eyes went out. He wrenched himself around to grab at the console.

The Doctors knuckles turned white and he was breathing hard at his angry reaction toward their baby was replaced by horror. What have I done?! He moaned as he covered his face with his hands.

"Sorry," he gasped out, "So sorry.... I, I don't know what I was thinking."

He whipped around, eyes blown wide and tears filling his eyes. His anguish pierced through his bond to his family.

"I would never harm you both! I.... l'm...so sorry, so sorry”

The tears spilled down his face as he stared at Rose. He noticed that her eyes were full of tears and he felt so ashamed that the thought of opening the door of the TARDIS and diving headlong into the brutal cold of space crossed his mind. Instead he fell to his knees and put his hands to his temples.

"I have to do this," he whimpered looking at Rose, "Please understand. I have to keep our baby safe." He sent a message to them both through their links as well as love and sorrow. Closing his eyes, he reached inwards and began building a shield, a shield that would be too strong for him to break. One that he could take down, he hoped, one day.

Rose stared at the anguished face of her husband and felt through their bond what he was doing. The tears overflowed the lower lids of her eyes and formed silver streaks down her face. Bonnie was also watching her father, eyes wide and inscrutable.

"Be strong Bonnie," she whispered into a tiny ear. "He loves and wants to protect ya." Rose wrapped her little girl up with a soft shield of her own that would protect her from what was going to happen.

With the shield finished, the Doctor stared at the golden link to his child and drew in a deep, ragged sob. He had to do this, he knew, and with another sob he threw up the shield to block the link. With a howl of anguish, he bent over and touched the floor with his forehead; his hands clutching his hair.

Rose also sobbed as she backed up against the wall behind her and slid down to sit on the floor. Bonnie turned and gave her mother a frightened look as she felt the link dissolve. She could still feel her father through the soul bond like a gentle touch of a feather. She could no longer feel any emotions or feelings  
from her father.

With a whimper, she twisted in Rose's arms and reached her arms out to her father. Rose opened her eyes as her child squirmed in her arms.

" Da," she said anxiously, "Da!"

Without a word, Rose stood up and gingerly walked over to the Doctor and kneeled by his side. He was shaking as he continued to cry and had not heard his daughter speak.

"Da," Bonnie was still reaching for him and Rose gently laid a shaking hand on the Doctors head. She sent a pulse of love through their bond which cut through his anguish like a sharp knife. He looked up towards her and saw his child reaching out to him.

"Da. Hold."

The Doctor wiped tears from his face as he slowly uncurled his body; disbelief was in his eyes and he glanced at his wife. Rose nodded gently and released her tight hold on Bonnie. With a whimper, the Doctor reached forward to pull his child into a tight embrace. He could feel her confusion at what had transpired but more importantly he could feel her love.

He buried his face into her soft mop of hair and breathed in her scent like he was dying. "I love you; I love you," he chanted over and over.  
Fresh tears welled up in Roses eyes; she realized what the Doctor had done, and a fierce love filled her heart for his sacrifice. Her husband had erected a shield that protected his daughter from himself. He had created a barrier that would prevent him from hurting his daughter, both physically and mentally. In turn, he had lost the link to his child and would suffer from the empty ache left in his mind.

Rose crawled to her husband and child and wrapped her arm s around them both. A fierce need to protect her family rose up from her soul and she embraced the wolf within her.


	2. First Contact, Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor finds Pilaria; a major decision is made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a tiny Easter egg in here...a favorite saying by an earlier Doctor.  
> There may be little grammatical errors here and there. I wanted to get this out and I just did not feel like proofreading like I normally do.

Chapter 1  
Chapter Text  
It was a much-sobered Doctor who guided the ship through the vortex as he followed the mental homing beacon of the Pilarians.

The joy that he had felt when he had established contact with the race had dimmed with his angry reaction to his only child. For the first time in a while, he was afraid of what he was becoming. Joy had now turned to desperate hope that this unknown race would be able to stop this metamorphosis he was suffering from.

Rose had been able to put Bonnie down for a much-needed nap and now rested on one of the jump seats by the console. Her eyes were hooded as she stared at the floor and she had wrapped both arms around her mid-section.

The Doctor peaked out the corner of his eyes and felt his hearts clenching at the sad look on her face. He desperately wanted to talk to her, to plead and grovel if needed to restore her trust in him. However, the type of flying and steering his beautiful ship required constant course variations on his part. He settled for sending love through their bond in hopes that she would accept that for now. She was shielding her thoughts now and that did not bode well for him. She said that she forgiven him after he had shielded himself away from their daughter. Yet, he sensed uncertainty from her as well. after he had shielded himself away from their daughter.

Rose looked up and gave her husband a watery smile when she felt the pulse of love from him. She also hoped that the Pilarians would be able to sort him out. She desperately missed her part-Human hybrid Doctor and wanted him back with all her heart. From his crazy gob to his tenderness towards her and Bonnie. This aloof, often angry Doctor was beginning to scare her and she feared that he might have a new round of regenerations. He would have to watch her and Bonnie wither and die; a mere blink of time for a long-lived Time Lord.

She brought a thumb up to nibble as that prospect dominated her thoughts. It was not fair but when had fair had anything to do with them? It seemed that their lot in life was to face one heartache after another. Up until the Doctor began to regain his Time Lord abilities, their life, barring sickness or accidents, seemed assured. After his experience on Sagrena, her husband had decided to stop trying to save the universe. He had thrown himself into a quieter life with gusto and had been overjoyed to be a father again. They travelled with the TARDIS to see the wonders of their alternate universe and stayed away from conflict and strife. Being tourists was a welcome relief from being on the run or saving others from whatever the predicament they had fallen into. Now and then they had helped here and there but it was on their own terms.

"We're almost there," the Doctor mumbled.

Rose tore her thoughts away from her musings to stand up and walk over to his side.

"Good," she replied, watching as his long fingers moved swiftly over the control panel.

She could feel his anxiety and worry and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. He chose that exact moment to do likewise and they both twitched in surprise at being caught out. The Doctor let out a heavy sigh and returned his attention to the controls.

"I can take you both home." He murmured sadly. "You could stay with your mum and follow me with our bond." He did not look at her but could feel her surprise and concern through their bond.

"Soon as I have the coordinates for Pilaria, I can take you and Bonnie. Might be a lot safer that way, especially for her."

"No. Don' t want ya to be alone in this," she responded. "Might be best for Bonnie, yeah."

"She needs her mum. If anything happens to you, to us, she would be alone. She should have one parent, at least."

"We can take her to mums, but I'm stayin' with you. Through sickness and health and crazy aliens, 'member?"

The Doctor growled, well remembering their unique wedding vows. He knew it was useless to argue with her at this point and he was happy that Bonnie would, at least, be safe. Rose felt his disgruntlement yet acceptance through their bond and relaxed slightly.

You are here, the soft mental voices whispered with barely concealed excitement. With a flourish, the Doctor brought the TARDIS out of the vortex and looked at the monitor. He could see the sun and the large glove of Pilaria with its five moons. He set the coordinates into his database before setting the coordinates for the Tyler mansion on Earth.

Be right back. Must dash, he thought, I promise.

With a grin, he pulled the lever and they vanished into the vortex to take their child home.

**Author's Note:**

> Next Chapter: First Contact, Part 2. The Doctor finds the world of Pilaria and Rose thinks very hard about her Doctor.


End file.
